


The Exact Same Percentage

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is bored. And restless. And exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exact Same Percentage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the day six [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/162379.html#cutid1) for **dogdaysofsummer** 2006.

Sirius is bored. He wants to run away. He thinks he might go to sea, be a pirate. It sounds like an exciting thing to do.

"I can think of a much more practical exciting thing we can do," Remus suggests, arching an eyebrow, and Sirius pounces greedily.

He wants to have an adventure, but he'll settle for licking the salt sweat off Remus's skin.

***

Sirius is restless. He wants it all to stop. He thinks he ought to go down to the sea, drown himself. It sounds like the right thing to do.

"There are much less melodramatic ways to apologise to me, you know," Remus tells him, rolling his eyes weakly, and Sirius breathes again.

He wants to feel the water burning his lungs, but he settles for the salt tang of Remus's blood in his mouth when he kisses a scar-to-be in apology.

***

Sirius is exhausted. He wants to sleep for a week. He thinks he might go to the seashore, lie on the sand and listen to the waves. It sounds like a restful thing to do.

"I'm sorry I ever thought you were the spy, Padfoot," Remus whispers, lips brushing against his neck, and Sirius holds him tighter.

He wants to be rocked to sleep like a child, but lying here kissing the salt tears from Remus's eyes doesn't feel like settling at all.


End file.
